


DOWNFALL [claude faustus]

by DEVlLS



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Mild Blood, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEVlLS/pseuds/DEVlLS
Summary: You had once loved him. His topaz orbs that drowned you in their color, his midnight black locks, the way he held you in his protective arms. But it was all just an act, and you fell hook, line and sinker.





	DOWNFALL [claude faustus]

The soil of the forest floor curdled the heels of your feet with every step, your legs screaming in agony and begging for rest. Your clothes were torn and tattered, heart pounding in your chest viciously. Pants of exhaustion vented from your disheveled form as you sprinted forward into the darkness, never looking behind you. Where was he? Was he fucking toying with you? You knew he was. He could have easily caught you by now. He just wanted to see you run and bask himself in your futile efforts that acted as his entertainment. You hated it. You hated him. This had been going on for days on end now. You haven't gotten a blink of sleep for these past few 72 hours. You couldn't ever rest. Even if you could, he came to you in your dreams. You were always running. Running from him, like now. The moment you sensed him getting close again you ran further without hesitance.

While you haven't rested, you haven't eaten or drank anything either. The lack of sleep drove you mad and you grew paranoid. Constantly asking questions concerning him. Was he near you? Was he going to catch you? He was a deadly predator whom tortured his prey, just chasing it and waiting for it to die in the worst way possible. In this case, you were the prey who fell directly into his trap. He lured you in like a fish to bait. Charming looks and honey - trickled orbs behind spectacles that bore through your soul and devoured you whole. He was a gluttonous monster. You once loved him, but now all those times you spent with him meant nothing now. It was as equivalent as the dirt spread beneath your feet. All the smiles, the laughs, the kisses, the hugs. They were all fucking fake and it brought a bitter taste to your mouth. You willingly gave yourself to him without knowing what you were getting into. He possessed you from the inside out and tied his strings on you tightly. You were officially trapped within his web without a means of escape.

Escaping was never an option for you. He wouldn't allow it; you belonged to him. The mark on your shoulder burned severely and set you off balance, causing your panicked sprint to come to a halt as your foot stubbed on a stray rock. Your chest heaved, tears pouring from your eyes and your fingers clutching handfuls of dirt. Abruptly, you felt a warm sensation run up your leg. Subconsciously, you glanced back and your throat closed up, a scream threatening to spill over your tongue. It was a swarm of black mass, swirling up your leg and slowly taking the form of a hand. And then you saw it; those eyes that once held your heart in their pools and made you weak in the knees. A pair of citrin gold windows glinted with fuchsia and slitted like a cat's. He was a demon, and all he longed for was your soul. You glared at it through your hot tears and roared in anger, kicking it away and picking yourself back up to proceed running. 

Claude thought of you as a toy for him to play with from the beginning. Humans were mere livestock to him and he longed to consume the most delicious meal that would satisfy his hunger until he went hunting once again. Your legs gave out from underneath you, sending you straight to the ground. A dull aching was now a stabbing, screeching pain that struck all over your body, as if you were paralyzed. " Finally, you've stopped moving. I was waiting for the poison to take effect. " Poison? That bastard. Your jaw clenched, using the remainder of your strength to try and get back up, fear sinking its way into your senses. You could hear a chuckle echo throughout the trees, not a living thing within sight except yourself, which would not be the case soon. " Still trying to struggle? You're so cute, my sweet little butterfly. " His voice was deep and devilish, sinister intent dripping from his words. You could feel the same warm sensation roam over and up your legs, examining you like it had a mind of it's own. It churned into a sharp tip above you like a blade and flew down, piercing you directly through your stomach, stirring your organs. Blood spurted from your mouth instantly, air barely able to leave your lungs as they were filled up with your own thick red blood. Claude appeared in his human form before you, crouching down in his butler uniform. His gloved hands took hold of your chin, jerking your head up to face him. His eyes were a swirling fuchsia pink, exposing him to be not what he seemed. " I will have my fun consuming you. I will savor your soul by any means possible. You now belong to me, mind, body and soul . . " He licked his lips, his long tongue just hardly showing itself. Your vision went black, life seeping from your fragile mortal body by the second. He was nothing but a pure blooded monster, and you curse the day you ever came in contact with him. His existence truly came to be your downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> whoa !! i love claude oh my god i never shut up about him  
> have this lil thing ??? i know its very short aha but i still liked it.  
> evil or good, claude is hot either way tbh  
> tysm for reading !! constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated. ♡
> 
> >/* the author, ken


End file.
